Baby Keeps Me Up All Night
by Leprechaun's Fairy
Summary: Emma gets woken up in the middle of the night by the cries of her baby brother and decides to go on a walk to visit Elsa who is staying at Granny's. But along the way she decides that maybe Elsa isn't really the person she wants to see. Maybe it's the pirate in the leather pants.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I probably should have written and then posted this months ago when Elsa was still in the picture but it took me forever to get it written and edited. So I hope you like it anyways. Part one will have Emma escaping the apartment and Neal's cries Part two, which will be up in the next week or so, will have David and Snow finding out exactly where Emma disappeared to ;)**

* * *

Emma's eyes shot open at the piercing cry and she rolled over to check the clock. 2:05 am, approximately two hours since the last time baby Neal had woken her up.

It wasn't that she didn't understand, she did. She still lived with her parents and they had a baby and babies cried. Those were facts. But it was also a fact that on some nights, when she was fast asleep, the cries brought on nightmares of being lonely and unwanted in the orphanage. Tonight had been one of those nights.

So instead of trying to fall back asleep or get up for some cocoa with cinnamon, she got up suddenly feeling the need to just get out of the cramped house. Not that it was as cramped as usual since Henry had moved back into Regina's house to try and help heal the former Madam Mayor's heart. And so he could sleep through the night without his uncle waking him.

She didn't even bother to turn on a light, using her hands to find and then throw a loose sweater on over her tank top and leggings before making her way downstairs.

An apologetic Snow looked up from where she was seated on the couch, baby Neal alternating between fussily dozing and eating with relish. "Sorry," she whispered to her daughter.

David was standing by the kitchen island, pouring hot chocolate into a mug for himself and some into a thermos for Snow so she could drink without spilling the beverage onto their son. "I can get you some too if you'd like," he offered.

"No thanks. I'm just going over to the B&amp;B to check on Elsa. She hasn't been sleeping any better than we have. Maybe we can come up with another plan to find her sister." Then Emma slipped on her shoes and was out of the house before her parents could question her any farther. And knowing Snow and David they would have if they'd been any more awake.

As she walked the quiet allowed her to think, once again, of how ridiculous her life was. Her parents were straight out of a fairy tale and barely any older than she was. Her brother was an infant and she'd be nearly fifty by the time he even graduated from high school or whatever a prince did. And her own son was staying with his other mother, the Evil Queen.

Emma had just started to wonder if her life could get any crazier when she approached the front of Granny's bed and breakfast and realized it already had. Now that she admitted it to herself she hadn't come here to see Elsa. She wanted to see Killian Jones, aka Captain Hook.

And when she opened the front door and found Ruby manning the front desk Emma knew it wouldn't be hard to get what she wanted. But first she needed to make sure the other woman wouldn't go blab. Snow did not need to know what she was up to.

Ruby perked up at the sight of her and Emma had a feeling it hadn't been an exciting night. "You need a room to escape from the baby? If so, it's half off because I know it would give me a headache. Heightened senses and all that."

"You wouldn't give it to me for free?" Emma teased as she leaned up against the counter.

Ruby snapped the gum in her mouth and grinned. "Sorry but no. In a town where there are hardly ever any visitors we have to take what we can get. So do you want a room or is there something else I can help with?"

"That depends," Emma said, leaning even closer. "Can you keep a secret from my parents?"

Ruby's eyes lit up and then she frowned, looking torn. "I don't know Emma. Snow's my best friend and ˗"

"I just want Hook's room number," Emma interrupted.

Ruby froze, her eyes wide. "Oh…ohhh. Um, we can try and call his room but it's an invasion of privacy to just let you back there unless you're on official sheriff duty which I don't think you are," she explained, her eyebrows arched.

"Try calling."

The girls stood close as Ruby tried to call but the phone just rang and rang but no one picked up. So Ruby tried again and again until there was a crunch and nothing but a dial tone.

"I think he may have pulled the phone out of the wall," Ruby said as she put the phone back in its cradle. "I hope he knows that he'll have to pay for any damages."

Emma suddenly snorted. "He probably had no idea that was a phone ringing. The only kind he's ever seen is a cell phone and he didn't even really understand what that was. Wall phones are a whole different animal."

"Well whatever animal he thought it was I think he killed it," Ruby said. "He's in room four."

"I thought you weren't allowed to just let me know information like that," Emma asked then she mentally cursed herself. Ruby had just given her what she'd asked for. Why question it?

"I don't need him suddenly deciding to take out the television. I doubt he could afford to replace everything in the room," Ruby whisper shouted as Emma slipped down the hall. "Good luck and be safe!"

Emma didn't even blush at the implication, probably because Ruby's assumption was right. There could really only be one reason why she'd seek out Hook in the middle of the night. Well two reasons actually but she didn't have saving the town on her mind right now. No, she had the memory of how his lips caressed hers when they kissed and if she couldn't sleep there were certainly other things she could be doing.

So when she reached room four (blessedly far away from Elsa in room twelve, an entirely different wing of the building) she knocked without any hesitation.

She didn't have to wait long before the door flew open a crack through which she couldn't see the man, just his hook. Not exactly threatening since it was tangled up in the dingy white phone cord.

"You really did murder the telephone, didn't you?" Emma asked and was pleased when Hook opened the door further, far enough that she could see his face. "Do you need help?"

"A lass such as yourself is requesting to join me in my chambers and you believe I'd turn her down? I'm not daft woman." He ushered her inside, his wide grin growing even wider when she did.

Once he'd shut the door behind her Emma started to disentangle the cord from Hook's hook and as she did she decided it was good a time as any to teach him about technology. "You know my cell phone? Well this is kind of like that only you can't take it everywhere with you. When it rang earlier you were supposed to answer it." She demonstrated the action once he wasn't attached to the device.

Hook offered her a seat and, to her surprise, when she chose the end of the bed he pulled the desk chair up to it instead of sitting beside her.

"You were calling me in the early hours of the morning? And why was that luv?"

"Actually Ruby was calling from the front desk to try and ask you if I could visit. She's not supposed to give out room numbers without asking. It's a privacy thing," Emma explained.

"Ruby…" Hook mused. "Is she the attractive dark haired girl who dresses like a ˗"

"Like a fiercely confident young woman who has an awesome body and likes to show it off?" Emma interrupted. "Yes, that's her."

Hook stared at her in surprise and then a look of understanding flashed across his face. "I wasn't about to say something offensive. I quite like how much more free women are in your land. Now you never did answer my question. What has you awake and at my door so early in the morning?"

"It's Neal, he's just so noisy…why are you looking at me like that?"

Hook shook his head. "Isn't that awkward for you?"

Emma chuckled. "Why would it be awkward to have a little brother over a decade younger than your own son? Or are you asking about the million other awkward things in my life?"

"Well yes I can imagine there are quite a few things you've found odd in the past few years. I remember how I first felt upon discovering Neverland and how I felt arriving here," Hook mused. "However, just now I was referencing how odd it must be to have your baby brother named after your former lover."

Emma snorted. "You have no idea. And what's even worse? There are so many reasons why my parents shouldn't have done that but they're freaking Snow White and Prince Charming and it feels so wrong to think about them being rude that I definitely can't come right out and say it to their faces. Snow would either get defensive or she'd cry and I don't want that."

Hook chuckled. "I know why I find the naming so inconvenient but why exactly do you find it so rude?"

Emma slipped off the bed and started pacing in the small space available to her. "First of all, did they even ask Gold? I mean he didn't know Neal as Neal, not really, but Neal was Gold's son. And second, what about Henry? What if he wants to name his kid after his father someday? Sure the name Baelfire is free but that's not really a name that will work if we stay in this realm and ever get a chance to leave this town."

"You still want to move back to the city?" Hook quietly asked.

When Emma turned to face him she found him very pointedly staring at the floor and she could only assume he was trying to keep her from seeing the emotion that his voice had not masked.

"Hook…Killian," Emma said as she sat back down on the bed and took his hand in hers. "I have no intention of leaving but if that would change…well it would only be after a thorough discussion with all parties involved, okay?"

The pirate looked up, a mischievous grin on his face. "Am I to infer that I am a part of the parties which would be involved, Swan?"

"Of course." Emma grinned back. "And I'm here tonight because I was just thinking and I realized, this is our fourth date. On our first date we got chased by a snow beast, our second was at Elsa's wall and our third was at granny's yesterday."

"And what's so special about the fourth date?"

Emma stood up and pulled Hook to his feet as well. "I've heard that all the experts say you should wait until after the third date to, you know."

Hook pulled her close, making sure to keep his hook away from her clothes and skin. "No I don't believe I do know."

"Sex Mr. Jones, I'm talking about sex." Then Emma pulled a wide eyed Captain Hook down into a passionate kiss.

But when she slipped her hand from where it had been cupping his neck down to the top button of his shirt he froze.

Emma froze too and took a step back. "Do you not want to do this?"

"No, it's not that I don't want to. It's just…I am uncertain how to proceed with this between us." Hook gestured to his hook. "I do not wish to harm you."

"That's simple," Emma said, a twinkle n her eyes. "Either remove it or use it. I'm guessing it should be sharp enough to rip through clothes?"

Hook felt his jaw drop. "Perhaps we should engage in the act of removal by tearing only when you have a change of clothes nearby."

"Surprisingly sensible," Emma murmured as she stepped forward to help him remove the metal accessory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: And now for parents to discover what their daughter's been up to! Who understands and who becomes the over protective parent? Read to find out! **

**And as always, I sadly do not own any of the characters!**

* * *

David started awake when someone pounded on the apartment door but Snow just groaned and refused to open her eyes. "How long ago were we awake? Three hours?" she questioned.

"Two." David yawned as he slipped out of bed and quickly dressed. "I better answer that before Neal wakes. You may as well sleep if you can. Someone around here should."

Snow chuckled and pulled the blankets up over her head as David rushed to the door but she wasn't so sleep deprived that she missed the sudden panic in his voice when he realized their visitor was Elsa. Emma had not stopped by to see the queen as she'd planned to.

"I'm calling right now," Snow said, reaching to the side table where her phone lay. When it just rang and rang and went to voicemail she slipped out of bed, not caring that she was giving Elsa, a practical stranger, a clear view of her crappiest, most worn pajamas. But none of that mattered as she left a quick message, telling her daughter to answer her phone and that she'd be in deep trouble if she didn't (unless she were in mortal danger and then she'd be given a free pass).

When she turned to her husband she found both him and Elsa staring at her. "How about I call and ask Belle if she can babysit and you get dressed?" David suggested.

"And then go where?" Elsa asked. "We don't know where the lair of the Ice Queen is so if she has Emma…perhaps we need to find a magic wielder who can use a spell to find her."

"First we go need to check and see if Emma made it to the bed and breakfast," David declared.

As Snow got dressed an idea began to form, an idea of where Emma might have ended up but if she was right David would not be pleased. So even after a bleary eyed Belle arrived she left with David and Elsa and didn't say a word.

David had his hand on the sword still sheathed and hanging at his waist when he entered the bed and breakfast. A fact not missed by the woman at the front desk.

"Good morning. And I hope you don't intend to use that in here," Granny said, nodding at David's sword.

"I hope I don't need to but Emma is missing."

Granny looked at the group over the top of her glasses and sighed. "That's unfortunate but I don't see how I can be of any help."

"She left the apartment a few hours ago because Neal was cranky," Snow explained. "She told David she was coming here to visit Elsa."

"And she did not," the queen added. "Believe me, I would have known. I did not sleep a wink all night."

Granny frowned. "Ruby was on desk duty until just an hour ago and she didn't report anything suspicious. There are still only two keys missing so no one has booked a room since Elsa."

Elsa stared at the wall where the other room keys were hung and then she turned to the Charmings. "The other guest is that pirate Emma seems so fond of. Perhaps he saw her."

David's spine straightened and Snow knew he was thinking along the same lines she had been before they'd left the apartment. "David, stay calm. She's a responsible adult who can make her own decisions. Besides, we don't actually know if that's where she is," Snow soothed.

"I am calm," David insisted. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"That is likely because you have unsheathed your sword even after the nice innkeeper asked you not to," Elsa pointed out.

David looked down and flushed when he saw that the Queen of Arendelle was right. He'd pulled out his sword without even realizing he'd done so.

Snow rolled her eyes and pushed passed her husband. "Granny, can you call Hook's room for us?"

Granny nodded and did so but then frowned. "The pirate's phone has been disconnected. All I'm getting is a dial tone."

David didn't hesitate. "Elsa, show me where the pirate's room is," he instructed, ignoring Granny's cries of "privacy" and Snow's insistence that "this is not a good idea."

So only minutes later an anxious Elsa, a nervous Snow, and an angry David stood outside Captain Hook's door. "Come on David, if Emma is in there she wouldn't want us to embarrass her like this," Snow whispered as David went to knock.

"But we have to know." And with that David pounded on the door.

It didn't take long for the door to open a few inches and reveal Hook, his hair wet and a towel slung low around his hips. "I am actually less than surprised to find you at my door," he sighed. "But now is not a good time, your majesties."

Snow didn't miss the pleading look Hook gave her (obviously he'd correctly assumed that while Snow didn't exactly approve of her daughter's decision, she also didn't want to literally catch her in the act) and tried to pull David away from the door. But David just brushed her hand off his arm. "Emma is missing. Have you seen her?"

Elsa, who was standing off to the side at a much different angle than the Charmings, saw something that made her eyes go wide and a blush cross her features. "Snow is right. I do not believe we need to worry about Emma. Instead we should return to your home and continue trying to find the Ice Queen and my sister."

"The lass makes a good point," Hook began then cut off when David brought the tip of his sword up to the pirate's throat.

But before anyone could say or do anything else the door was pushed open farther and Emma appeared beside Hook. Her appearance, her body clothed in a robe emblazoned with the B &amp; B logo and her steaming wet hair made it clear that, before the knock, both the pirate and the princess had been in the shower.

"Uh, can you back off?" Emma asked. "If I need to threaten anyone with a sword I can damn well do it myself. And right now it's not necessary."

Snow shot Elsa a look and both queens reached out to pull the king away. "But…but we need to have another talk about your intentions Hook!" David sputtered.

Hook leaned out the door. "I already told you, mate!" he called and then slammed the door shut.

When he turned back into the room Emma was giving him a bemused but calculating look. "You already told David what?"

Hook ran his hand through his hair but then seemed to get a hold of himself and stood up straight and tall. "That wasn't the first time your father questioned my intentions."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "And what did you tell him?"

Hook grinned and took a few steps closer to her. "That it was up to you."

"Hmm. That was a damn fine answer," Emma said as she reached out and tugged the towel off his hips. "And what I want right now is for us both to return to bed."

Hook pulled Emma close and slid the robe off her shoulders. "I would be happy to oblige."


End file.
